Freaky Gurl
Freaky Gurl is a song by American rapper Gucci Mane. This song is also the earliest instance of mumble rap. Lyrics (Yeaa!) Yeaa! Yeaa! Yeaa! Yeaa! Yeaa! Yeaa! Yeaa! She's a very freaky girl Very freaky girl Gucci, I want a very freaky girl She's a very freaky girl (yeaa!), don't bring her to mama (mama!) First you get her name (name), then you get her number (number!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) She's a very freaky girl (yeaa!), don't bring her to mama (mama!) First you get her name (name), then you get her number (number!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) Uh Let me set the record straight: Hater: you participate 3 girls with me like I'm going on Elimidate Say you got a man, but your man ain't here The ice in my ear shine like a chandelier Jumping out the phantom, don't you think I'm handsome? Watch on my wrist cost more than a mansion Bet your baby-daddy ain't icing like the kid be Got your baby mama front seat of the Ferrari She's a very freaky girl (yeaa!), don't bring her to mama (mama!) First you get her name (name), then you get her number (number!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) She's a very freaky girl (yeaa!), don't bring her to mama (mama!) First you get her name (name), then you get her number (number!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) Uh Gucci Mane La Flare. Baby, I'm that guy Girls' eyeballs pop when they see when my Lamb' pass by My money long as a limo Just to show off, I put my wrist out the window Ride through the 6, little kids scream "bingo!" I fell off in the spotlight, like ay, let's mingle Then the DJ play my new single The club got crazy, all the hoes went psycho She's a very freaky girl (yeaa!), don't bring her to mama (mama!) First you get her name (name), then you get her number (number!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) She's a very freaky girl (yeaa!), don't bring her to mama (mama!) First you get her name (name), then you get her number (number!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) Uh Don't be conceited, girl I know you're freaky, girl I know your secret, girl But I'm gonna keep it, girl Oh, you's a college girl? Come be a Gucci girl Oh, you's a Gucci fan? Let's go to Gucciland You dig a Gucci man Cause only Gucci can Drop a stack, pop your back with a rubberband You diggin Gucci, Gucci Let's do the oochie-coochie Oh, that's your girlfriend? Why don't you introduce me She's a very freaky girl (yeaa!), don't bring her to mama (mama!) First you get her name (name), then you get her number (number!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) She's a very freaky girl (yeaa!), don't bring her to mama (mama!) First you get her name (name), then you get her number (number!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) Then you get some brain in the front seat of the Hummer (yeaa!) Uh Why it sucks # The beat is terrible # The music video is terrible # The intro of the song where Guwop says "Yeah" 8 times is very annoying and ruins the song # The chorus is very annoying and repetitive # Guwop sounds very annoying in this song # The lyrics are garbage and very simple Music Video Gucci Mane - Freaky Gurl (video) Category:Gucci Mane Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics